When Duty Calls
by Oro-han
Summary: Done for a request: What if Ravus had been saved instead of left behind? My take on how it would have changed the story and characters. Also, I just noticed Ravus isn't on the character list.


Luna had been more withdrawn lately, locking herself in her room, and only seeking council in Gentiana. Ravus was concerned for his little sister, the Oracle, aware of the burdens she bore by nature of her title. She bore all the burdens with grace befitting a queen, even at her young age, she had born them thus her entire life. So, he was left to wonder what could cause her to behave in such a way.

Insomnia was a beautiful, modern city, and they had been wards of the King for many years now. When the Empire had attacked Tenebrae and King Regis had saved him and his sister from the tyranny that ruled their homeland… Ravus was eternally grateful, but still seethed with rage at the thought of the occupation and needless deaths at the hands of the Empire. He and Noctis spoke of it often of late, both concerned for Lunafreya's mental state, and as friends and allies discussing the possibilities of war and the future.

Everything was so complicated, Regis was weakening quickly, the Empire was moving in the shadows, and his poor sister. Of course, there was only one thing he could have a hand in at the moment, and he was set out to do just that.

Knocking firmly on the door Ravus announced his presence before letting himself in. The room was elegantly and simply decorated and had the faint smell of the flowers of Tenebrae. The lights were off, and the glass doors to the balcony open. Outside sat Luna, Gentiana at her side, quiet and ever present. Umbra and Pryna were curled up at her feet, and Luna stared out over the city, far away in thought.

"Luna." Ravus called, announcing himself once more. If she was startled she showed no signs of it, turning her head slowly, a soft smile gracing her lips as when she saw them.

"Ravus, what can I do for you?" She was the picture of poised grace, her demeanor carefully cultivated as the Oracle. Most days she was in the city, or even in the surrounding area, fulfilling her duties, going to those that could not come to her. Today, however she had locked herself away.

"Can we talk, sister?" He glanced to Gentiana, who seemed to pick up on the implication. She gave a nod and was gone.

"Of course, have a seat." She gestured at the empty chair across from her, waiting until he was comfortable to continue. "What is bothering you?"

"Actually, I've come to ask you the same thing." Ravus raised a hand, indicating for her to wait and let him speak. "You've been wholly unlike yourself these recent weeks. Withdrawn, quiet, and avoiding those who care about you. You have not, and would not neglect your duty as Oracle," He thought he saw some change in her features at that, "but otherwise it is obvious you are not yourself."

Luna's eyes searched his face, as if looking for something, before she spoke. "You are… not wrong, for the most part." She conceded, her eyes once more looking out over the cityscape. "I have been troubled lately, but the source of my troubles is in the conflict of self and duty." She sighed, her posture becoming imperceptibly less rigid. "I am at a crossroads, and though I know the path I must take, my heart demands I take another."

Ravus had to admit, that was not the answer he was expecting. He had thought maybe homesickness, or even something between her and Noctis gone sour, but hadn't considered her duties. "What do you mean? What conflict?"

She was quiet for some time, eyes fixed on some distant point on the horizon, beyond the Wall. When she spoke it was carefully and calmly. "Noctis is the King of Light." This was something she had been telling him since childhood. "As such, he must ascend to save us all. In order for that to happen I must make the covenants with the Six."

"I know all of this." He reached over, clasping her hand, thinking of the sacrifice that was demanded of Luna, and of his friend Noctis, neither of them destined to live happily. "You've told me over and over what is required of both of you, and I've never seen you waver. What has changed?"

She looked back at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I love him." Three simple words, but they carried the weight of her entire soul, unburdened in his confidence. "I love him, and do not wish to be separated from him, but I must and it is tearing me apart inside." She took a shaky breath, turning her face skyward, as if to keep the tears from falling. "I know my duty well, Ravus, and it calls to me increasingly insistent. Time is short, and the world will need Noctis soon." She smiled, laughing around her sorrow. "I know he is ready, and that he will save us all from the Darkness, but…" Another deep, steadying breath, "I am not."

Ravus squeezed her hand, feeling his own chest tighten. He knew the day would come, when his sister would sacrifice her own health and body for the greater good, he had always known it was her fate, one she had walked towards unwaveringly for years. He'd just thought they'd have longer before the time came. "Luna, I wish I could help you, save you from this, but if anyone has convinced me of the necessity of what you must do, it was you."

She nodded, and he continued. "The nights are growing longer, most people have not realized it, but I have and you have. They've grown longer every day since we left home those years ago." The words were unbidden, saying what he knew he must instead of what he wanted. "If your duty calls, you must go where it leads. You cannot hesitate, nor let your heart sway you from your path, because if you falter then all hope is lost."

She wiped a tear, the single one to escape her control, with her free hand. "You are right, of course. I cannot let my selfishness destroy what hope there is. I know this."

Ravus stood, still holding her hand as he moved to stand beside her. "Luna, you are not in this alone." He reminded. "I will follow you to the ends of Eos, and face the Six myself for you. The Empire may have taken our home, but they cannot break our spirit. You are all I have left in this world, and I will stay by your side until the end." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Ravus." She straightened herself, once more the embodiment of grace and poise.

"Also," He added, "Your fate is not a lonely one, Noctis shares in your burden, and he would give his life if you asked."

"That is what I'm afraid of."


End file.
